Compañeros
by jessica agapito
Summary: Después de pensar y viajar durante tanto tiempo, sólo, tiempo suficiente para pensar una respuesta, e aquí la respuesta que le a tomado tantos años dar. Una historia conservando los verdaderos sentimientos de ambos.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Caminando.  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Siempre es lo mismo cada vez que volvía a la aldea, ella estaba ahí esperando como si supiese que llegaría ese día. Era eso o siempre estaba cerca de ahí esperando mi llegada, eso... Seria algo triste.  
Habían pasado ya años desde la ultima vez que iba a la aldea cuando me la encontré casi a los pocos momentos que entre en ella. Su cabello era un poco mas largo y al parecer acababa de comprar algo de comida para una persona ya que parecía muy poca. Como las otras veces, me sonrío como si hubiesen pasado siglos desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, ella me saludo y enseguida me conto de lo que había pasado en este tiempo que no estuve en la aldea mientras recargaba su espalda en un árbol.  
-¿Naruto se ha casado?- pregunte algo sorprendido ya que no esperaba eso aun.  
-Si- respondió ella- El y hinata ya tenían tiempo saliendo y lo que ambos sentían era mutuo, ¡En ellos...! En ellos...- por alguna razón ella bajo la mirada y continuo- Pude sentir su conexión en todo... La forma en que se miraban y la diversión que tenían en cada conversación... Era... Algo nuevo para verlo...-En aquel momento era como si pudiese saber lo que pensaba, ella... Quería algo parecido.  
¿Sabes? Naruto te quiso invitar a su boda pero en aquel entonces estabas fuera de la aldea, lo entristeció un poco pero lo acepto. ¡Fue una gran fiesta! ¡Toda la aldea lo celebro, ya que naruto siendo el héroe del mundo ninja era algo de esperarse!.  
No se que quería ganarse al decirme todo eso ya que cada vez que terminaba me miraba de reojo como esperando una respuesta de mi parte. A todo esto pensaba que ya se había tardado en pedirme que la dejara ir conmigo a un viaje, ya que, las veces anteriores que había estado aquí ella no tardaba mucho en pedírmelo. Ella no debe estar con alguien como yo.  
Sasuke-kun...- empezó ella a hablar pero está vez mirándome los ojos-¿De verdad soy una molestia para ti? ¿Es por que yo vivo en la aldea que tu no quieres estar aquí?- En ese momento yo no entendí a que vino su pregunta, era algo fuera de lugar en ese momento.-¿Porque la pregunta?- E de admitir que era algo que yo quería saber.  
-Es que... Siempre has actuado como sí fuera una molestia para ti, siempre pareces distante a nuestras conversaciones, solo, sólo quiero saber que tal está nuestro vinculo, claro, sí es que tenemos uno.  
Todo esto me lo dijo tan normal que podría engañar a cualquiera sí no ae tratase de mí. Que siempre e engañado a la gente... Ella se sentía herida con mí aparente desinterés.  
-¿Y que sí te dijera que sí?- quería saber la respuesta a aquello, sentía que algo bueno iba a pasar.  
No fue así. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, bajó la mirada de nuevo pero puede notar cierto brilló en ellos. Ella dijo " Esta bien, lo entiendo y siento haberte hecho perder tu tiempo conmigo" La forma en que lo dijo no tenia rencor alguno sólo tristeza, mucha tristeza y desepcion; aunque eso era poco sí lo comparamos con el dolor que resaltaba.  
Dio media vuelta, tomó las bolsas de sus compras del piso y se enderezo para disponerse a irse. Camino atravesando el parque en donde estábamos y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se limpio con el antebrazo los ojos, limpiándose las lágrimas que de seguro no pudo /  
Llegando al pequeño departamento que rentaba dejé las bolsas en la entrada de la puerta, después las acomodaría en la cocina pues no tenia ganas de hacerlo, este, era uno de los peores días que hubiese tenido hasta ahora. Camine por el pasillo dispuesta a irme a mí habitación a dormir para al menos dejar de,pensar menos en lo que acababa de descubrir. Sasuke no me quería ni en su vida.  
Abrí la puerta de mí cuarto, no encendí la luz pues no la ocupaba para entrar a mí cama. Salte hacia ella, reboté y aun recostada de panza mire hacia la ventana abierta a mí lado. Claro, como sí sasuke fuese a entrar por ella sólo para í con sarcasmo y me quedé dormida.

¿Sabias que a los ninjas se les reconoce por ser ser sigilosos en cualquier tipo de situación? Pues es obvio que algo fallo conmigo. Al ver que sakura no salió mas de su casa quise hechar un vistazo a ver que pasaba. Debi entrar por la ventana pero podría ser una trampa puesta por ella para hacer que entrará simulando a un príncipe.  
No iba a caer en algo así. Pensé en entrar sigilosamente por la puerta que..¿No tenia llave? Eso podría ser peligroso, pero no tan peligroso como las maldigas bolsas con las que,me tropecé al apenas poner un pie adentro de aquel departamento. Todo estaba tan oscuro que no supe de donde agarrarme y caí al piso.  
Hice mas ruido del que pensaba ya que quedé aturdido por un momento.  
En eso escuché leves pasos que se acercaban sigilosamente hacia donde estaba yo. Tenia que ser sakura ¿Quien mas ?  
-Soy yo-Hable para que se tranquilizara, ella sólo suspiro y salió detras de una esquina mientras bajaba su puño. Sus ojos estaban algo rojos así que supuse que la desperté.  
-¿Que haces aquí?- respondió ella sin mirar atrás mientras se disponía a recoger las compras que le tire al entrar.  
-Vine a hablar contigo.  
-¿ Sobre que, olvidaste decirle algo mas?-Dijo ella sin mirarme al terminar de recoger la ultima lata en el piso.  
-Hace poco fui a la sala de los hokages y fui a decirle a kakashi sobre lo que e descubierto en mí viaje.  
-¿Y?  
-Pedí permiso para que llevarte conmigo a un viaje.¿Vendrás verdad?

-

-

-

-

-  
-Y bueno aquí va mí primer fanfic. Si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía no es mi culpa, es del autocorrector :c  
Si esperan encontrar a sasuke diciendo sakura-chan están el sitio equivocado :v yo no pondré nada oc, me cagan ésas historias. Intentare hacerlo lo mas realista posible así que sí rompo mí regla de oro me lo dicen en los comentarios.  
Por favor comenten algo ya que es mí primer fic y quisiera saber si lo estoy haciendo ayuda mucho.  
Los veré pronto con otro capitulo ya que siempre quise escribir un fic 3


	2. Sorpresa

NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, ESTO ES SOLO PARA ENTRETENER Y DEGUSTAR.

-

Compañeros.  
Capitulo 2: Sorpresa

-

-

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto sakura confundida.  
-Tomare eso como un no-dijo sasuke al darse la vuelta dispuesto a irse.  
-¡Espera! ... ¿Lo dices enserio?Pero, y que hay de lo que me dijiste hoy en la tarde.  
-Ve a la entrada de la hoja mañana a primera hora. Lleva solo lo necesario.  
Después de eso se fue por donde vino sin decir nada mas.  
Sakura quedo mas confundida de lo que ya estaba. ¿Que clase de invitacion era esa?  
Con muchas cosas en mente fue dispuesta en consolidar el sueño ya que era algo difícil a estas alturas.  
Al dormir soño algo que fue mas como un recuerdo, era aquella noche, la noche en que sasuke abandono la aldea para obtener el poder que tanto deseaba para por fin obtener la venganza que desde ese día soño.  
Es verdad que después de todo este tiempo sakura se preguntaba porque había decidido amar a alguien como el, alguien que nunca consideraria tener algún espacio en aquel corazón tan herido, era verdad que ella pudo haber dado y hecho cualquier cosa por el, pero, esos sentimientos nunca llegarian a el. No mientras su vista estuviese nublada por aquellos deseos malignos.  
A decir verdad ella trato de covencerlo, pero todo fue en vano ya que o eran dos opciones: Nunca fue alguien importante para el o de verdad no quería involucrarla.  
Durmiendo bajo todas esas dudas paso la noche hasta la mañana siguiente. Alisto sus cosas, tomo un baño rápido y aviso a la casera que estaría fuera un tiempo.  
Al caminar hacia la entrada principal, ella observo cada detalle de su camino observando a los niños correr y a las mujeres comprando los ingredientes para la comida. La aldea era tan pacifica y encantadora ahora mismo; pensó en avisarle a los demás que estaría fuera pero no fue necesario. Alzo la mirada y observo a naruto, Kakashi, hinata e ino sonriendole... Ellos estaban ahí para despedirla y desearle un buen viaje. Camino hacia ellos y platicaron sobre varias cosas y bromeando unas cuantas, hinata dándole tantos ánimos discretamente así como sakura hizo una vez con ella, naruto diciéndole que tenga cuidado y mucha suerte, ino diciéndole que se "proteja", sakura sabia a que se refería.  
Después de que kakashi explicase los términos, condiciones y el tiempo en que tendría que volver le deseo tanta suerte como los demás.  
Al llegar la puerta encontró a sasuke recargado en ella.  
-Llegas tarde- dijo una vez poniendose de pie.  
-Pasaron muchas cosas-Dijo sakura, sasuke camino derecho por el camino rodeado de arboles y arbustos y sakura lo siguió. Esperaba que esta vez, solo esta vez tuviesen mas tiempo para hablar.

#

El camino fue agotador debía de admitirlo, cuando sakura se detenía a recobrar energías sasuke también lo hacia pero sin voltearla a ver, solo observando el camino que tenia adelante y divisando sus alrededores.  
Su gran espalda estaba delante de el, esperandolo, protegiendola como si de un gran muro se tratase... Como siempre lo había,sido.  
A decir verdad ella esperaba este viaje mas que nada, ya que había insistido en ir junto con el.  
Bajo la mirada pensando en que tal vez aquello que ella esperaba no pasaría tan rápido como pensó.  
Sasuke la sorprendió cuando hablo:-Hay un rio hacia el norte, vayamos.  
Sakura solo se limito a mover ligeramente la cabeza y camino detrás de cierto lo que el había dicho, ahí estaba aquel rio.  
Sasuke se inclino y lleno un recipiente de agua. Volteo a ver a sakura y le dijo que fuera a traer leña para prender una fogata.  
Sakura fue juntando ramita por ramita que encontraba en el suelo, suspiro algo decepcionada al pensar en que su acercamiento a sasuke no iba muy rápido, pero... Algo debía de significar que le invitara a un viaje¿ no ?  
Al regresar al rio, notó que sasuke ya había acomodado su espacio para dormir, claro a una distancia segura de la mía ¿Acaso pensaba que lo iba a atacar mientras dormía?  
Sasuke extendió las manos hacia mi y tomo las ramas se las llevo y las acomodo en el suelo, en poco tiempo ya la había encendido.  
-Iré a pescar algo de mientras. Espera aquí.- Dijo sasuke mientras caminaba hacia algunos metros lejos de sakura  
Debió admitir que eso dolió un poco. Si iba a mantener esa distancia todo el tiempo ¿Porque se molestaria en traerla consigo?  
Sakura solo se sentó y observo como la fogata tomaba mas fuerza al hacerse mas oscuro el cielo, sintió un escalofrio cuando la fogata se redujo por el aire frio que también paso por su espalda. Alguien la tomo por la cabeza jalándola del intento gritar pero en eso algo la golpeo en la espalda sacándole el aire, de su boca solo salio un grito ahogado. En ese momento sintió un pequeño piquete en su cuello y supo que debía de librarse ¡Ahora!  
-¡Serán cabrones!- Grite a todo pulmón reflejando lo vergonzoso que había sido, ser sometida de esa manera. Mi vista se nublo y di algunos puñetazos al azar y sentí que golpee algo en varias ocasiones, despues solo hubo silencio. Jadeando observe en el suelo el cuerpo inerte de tres hombres vestidos de negro. Levante la mirada solo para encontrar a sasuke observandome a unos pocos metros de distancia su mirada era indiferente y el había estado ahí parado mientras ella era atacada. Fruci el ceño:-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí parado?-  
-Lo suficiente- Contesto el tan simple como si no le importase... De verdad me estaba enojando.  
-¿Solo eso vas a decir?- le dije apretando los puños.  
-Asumi que podias lidiártelas sola.  
Eso me sorprendió un poco pero no pude sentir mucha emocion ya que me sentí defallecer en ese momento, sentí que mi cuerpo pesaba mucho y mis pies no podían soportarlo pero eso no se comparaba con el intenso dolor que sentía en el cuello, era como ser quemada con alguna pieza de metal fundido, toque mi cuello y pude sentir como quemaba mi mano; definitivamente debía ser aquella inyeccion que pusieron esos hombres.  
Me tambalee hacia atrás y caí, mis ojos se estaban cerrando. Espere el impacto contra mi espalda pero en lugar de eso solo sentí un brazo comandome por la espalda. Era sasuke, abrí los ojos y apenas y si lo alcance a divisar, creo que dijo algo pero no lo pude escuchar, solo,de pronto todo se puso negro.

#

Sakura estaba ardiendo en temperatura, sudando y su cuello estaba completamente rojo. Había sido mi tenia razón... Debi haberla ayudado. Nunca se es lo suficientemente fuerte y las cosas salen mejor cuando las haces junto con alguien. Justo como dijo naruto.  
Hice lo que había aprendido en mis anteriores viajes, lo que las jóvenes enfermeras me decían que debía hacer en casos similares a este, pero solo conseguian bajar la temperatura de sakura, solo un poco.  
Ella suspiraba entre sueños y algunas veces arrojaba la cobija a un costado mientras gruñia del dolor. Era algo triste de ver pero a la vez gracioso, rechazando su ayuda.  
En ese momento recorde que tenia un elixir que se me había regalado en mi mision pasada, pero, eso solo apresuraria su sanación y al hacerlo su sistema inmunológico estaría débil y podría contraer otra enfermedad mas fácilmente. Era un riesgo que debía tomar.  
Tomo su tunica e improvisó una almohada para levantar un poco su cabeza, abrió el envase y lo incino sobre su boca, era poco lo que le quedaba pero esperaba que sirviera de algo.

#

Sakura despertó en la oscuridad de la noche, la fogata estaba extinta y con un amargo sabor en la boca. Intento sentarse pero su cuerpo no obedecia lo que ella dictaba. Quería hablar pero su garganta estaba algo seca. Se preguntaba... Que había pasado entonces.  
Recordaba a sasuke de pie frente a ella...  
En eso un sonido del bosque la saco de sus pensamientos. Asustada giro lo cabeza como pudo y solo vio oscuridad. Un movimiento por el rabillo de au ojo llamo su atención y escucho a alguien decir -"Largate"- tan friamente, que ella supo de quien se trataba... lo que sea que acechaba en aquella zona dio media vuelta y se fue. No lo escucho mas.  
Sasuke suspiró y vi ahí... Esos ojos rojos resaltando en la noche... Observandola.. Había de admitir eso la sobresalto pero el tono escarlata fue disminuyendo hasta ser negros otra vez al igual que la intensidad de su mirada hasta formar una mirada algo triste, que albergaba varios sentimientos que entre ellos logro divisar: la preocupación.  
Aquello la saco de sus casillas y la motivo a hablar.  
-Sa...suke-Eso fue todo lo que su garganta le permitió decir pero fue suficiente como para que sasuke se sobresaltara y se sentará frente a ella.  
-¿Como te sientes?  
Sakura no podía hablar aun así que señalo con la mirada el rio que podía escuchar a su izquierda. Sasuke entendió el mensaje que observó por su aguda mirada y extendió el brazo a su derecha y tomo un recipiente con agua, lo destapo y le dio de el recipiente a su lugar y la miró esperando una respuesta a su pregunta anterior.  
-Gracias, estoy mejor pero no puedo hacer grandes movimientos, debió ser la inyección que me pusieron esos sujetos.  
-Eso pensé.-Sasuke acomodo sus cobijas un poco más cerca para la sorpesa de sakura. Y dijo que descansará el montaria guardia.  
Esa noche... Iba ser larga, no podía dormir ahora pero sabia que el la estaba protegiendo. Eso fue un buen detalle apesar de que no lo fuese a admitir.  
Tal vez ... De este viaje no iba a ser tan malo después de todo. Podían progresar en su amistad...

?

?

-Bueno aquí termina el capitulo 2. Espero que haya opinion será bien recibida. Nos vemos en el capitulo 3


End file.
